1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document file management apparatus, a document file management method, and a document file management program, which display image data for printing of document data in a large number of document files while successively switching the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A document file management apparatus is being developed which is capable of storing (registering) as document files a large number of document data prepared by various application programs and a large number of document data input from the outside, respectively.
In this document file management apparatus, it is demanded that image data for printing (e.g., bit map image data) can be produced from each document data of the stored document file, and the produced image data for printing can be displayed while successively switched in accordance with user's operation. When the respective image data for printing can be displayed while successively switched, one document file required by a user can be efficiently and quickly found out on a display screen.